Ao Pai,
by Aldebaran das Areias Vermelhas
Summary: uma lápide e seu coração como berço. #Presente para Anne Asakura#


_**Ao Pai,**_

**-**

_uma lápide e seu coração como berço._

_[Presente para Anne Asakura.]_

**-**

_Naruto pertence à Kishimoto Masashi._

**-**

Abaixou-se em frente à lápide simbólica, sentando-se sobre as pernas. Havia mandado construí-la; existia a pedra negra com os nomes dos heróis da vila e os obeliscos individuais dos grandes líderes que outrora deram suas vidas por aquele povo. Olhou para o lado e vislumbrou ao longe o austero rosto esculpido na montanha tão diferente de como ele foi, tranqüilo e sereno. Mas nenhuma daquelas homenagens continha o laço outrora secreto e que permaneceria após a morte, sempre. Nenhuma delas transmitia _seus_ sentimentos. Nenhuma delas era particular.

Nenhuma delas era a de um filho para seu pai.

Pegou o buquê de crisântemos coloridos que segurava e depositou-os frente à lápide.

Não era justo.

_Aqui descansa_

_Namikaze Minato_

_O melhor dos pais._

[Ele não repousava realmente ali, nem teve tempo de ser o melhor pai do mundo; o epitáfio, tão cru e simples, não abarcava a totalidade de todos os sentimentos que possuía em relação ao homenageado. Orgulho, tristeza, saudade do que nunca foi e nem nunca será, alegria, raiva, ternura, conformidade, inconformidade. Não havia maneira de escrever o mundo em um epitáfio. Mas era sincero.]

Levou a mão ao abdome, onde sua tatuagem estava gravada. Olhou para a foto na lápide. Ele estava ali, uma parte ínfima de sua alma carregada em seu ventre. Junto com um monstro preso ali por ele. Não havia mais mágoa. Foi feito o necessário para proteger a vila, e ele teria feito o mesmo. Só pôde vê-lo uma única vez, e não foi o momento adequado para uma extensa conversa. Contudo não haveria tempo suficiente no mundo. Mas ele estava ali, impregnado no negrume do selo: alma, consciência e coração, junto aos dele próprio.

Esse pensamento o reconfortou; fechou os olhos um instante para sentir a brisa suave correndo em seu rosto e na grama. _Meu pai descansa em mim. Meu pai descansa em mim._

"_Nee, otoosan_. Agora eu os protegerei pra você. Pode fechar os olhos e descansar. Eu serei seu berço." falou passando a mão no selo, e sentiu em algum lugar de seu coração seu pai sorrir e flutuar nas águas límpidas de um oceano. Duas lágrimas furtivas escorreram.

Deu um longo e profundo suspiro e sorriu, alegria e tristeza misturadas numa só cor. A certa distância uma mulher de cabelos compridos observava a cena. Aquela perda e a dor que a acompanhava também lhe pertenciam, mas aquele era um momento entre pai e filho. Depois de certo tempo ele se levantou, veio em sua direção e a abraçou. Devagar deram meia-volta em direção à entrada do cemitério, um meio-abraçando o outro.

"Como ele era?" a pergunta lhe sai dos lábios num tom infantil. Quantas vezes a fizera, e quantas ainda faria, e nunca seria o bastante. Ela sorriu, saboreando sabe-se lá que lembranças translúcidas e caramelizadas no coração. Olhou-o nos olhos, azuis e profundos como os do pai, e que agora refletiam a carência de uma criança.

"Extraordinário. Uma grande pessoa, um dos maiores heróis que eu já... único..." a voz falha, embargada pela emoção, para logo retomar, cheia de orgulho. "Você é como ele. Um grande guerreiro, e um grande ser humano. E será um _Hokage_ extraordinário. Eu tenho certeza de que Minato ficaria imensamente orgulhoso. De que ele _está _orgulhoso."

Há tanto mais a se falar, mas a garganta trai os pensamentos que querem ganhar liberdade. Ele sorri de orgulho, e ela acaricia o rosto do rapaz com carinho, vendo os traços do pai cada vez mais evidentes nele. Encostaram suas cabeças, testa com testa, nariz com nariz, como se para que um absorvesse as lembranças pela respiração do outro, e assim ficaram abraçados, quietinhos, mais um tempo. E o Sol se deitando no horizonte, derramando sua luz alaranjada sobre os dois.

"Mas a sua força você puxou de _mim_, é claro." falou quando já haviam voltado a andar, fingindo presunção e arrancando uma risada do rapaz "Quer ir ao _Ichiraku_?" convidou.

"Claro." sorriu, apertando um pouco o abraço ao redor dos ombros dela. Se sentindo novamente pequeno, mas acolhido. A cascata de cabelos ruivos caía suavemente sobre seu braço, tão suave ao toque. Ele torceu para que aquela sensação familiar chegasse a seu pai.

[Felizmente sua mãe estava lá.]

**-**

**N/A: **_Benzadeus, consegui postar! \o/_

_Tô tão emocionado que nem sei o que comentar aqui. (Mentira, sei sim.)_

_Era pra essa fic ter sido postada no Dia dos Pais, mas como o Fanfiction tava de frescura acabei enrolando, aí a semana foi o caos, as xícaras e os pires [–q] e eu só consegui postar hoje. Aí ontem era o aniversário da Anne e eu sem tempo até pra coçar o nariz nem dei parabéns nem escrevi nada e nem fiz o bolo; daí resolvi dar essa daqui por que foi escrita com carinho e é melhor uma ficlet na mão que uma Oneshot voando, né. -qq_

_E também tava aqui pensando que, como ela é minha filha e pai da PP, e a PP sou eu, ela também é meu pai e filha da PP 8O – QQQ _

_Então, de Dia dos Pais e de aniversário, pra você, Anne._

_Paar bëms ani felissidadz S2_

_E, como deu pra notar, essa fic trabalha com a possibilidade da Kushina estar viva, chance já afirmada pelo Kishimoto, e nem ele me faria acreditar no contrário (KUSHINA LIVES! \o/) e que uma parte da alma do Minato vai estar com Naruto para sempre. S2_

_E esse epitáfio do Minato é um Haikai feito por mim há tempos. /ORLY_

_[Vou encerrando por aqui que logo essa N/A fica maior que a fic.]_

_**Deixem reviews ou papai do céu castiga. =D**_


End file.
